The Thief and the Princess
by Dragnos
Summary: Naruto, the village idiot by day, master thief by night. Hinata, Hyuuga princess by day, crime fighter by night. How will their lives change as they interact?
1. So It Begins

**Bwah? Aww man, another finfic idea, this can't be healthy man. Any another twist on Naruto for ya folks, hope you enjoy. **

**You know the drill; I don't own, you can't sue.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

A small shadowed figure lurked in the shadows briefly before moving and examining the lock on the steel door. Simple really, for a master thief of ten years old, the shadow sighed, he didn't enjoy having to stealthing , but considering the shit the stores sold him and the prices they sold them at, it was well worth it. Besides, who'd figure that Uzamaki Naruto, idiot extraordinaire and the dead last of the academy would know how to pick every lock in the village? Seals were different, he still needed a long way to go on those, but the lessons he got from the perverted old man at the hot springs were worth the wait between lessons.

'Enough musing,' the blond thought quickly picking the lock and closing the door as he slinked in the door and locking it. A thief didn't leave evidence aside from that what they took. Suppressing a laugh Naruto notice the traps set across the storeroom. He had to admit the shopkeepers where getting better at getting ready for him, but they never considered their thief to have ninja training. With a few slight movements the blond moved around the traps and had them disabled.

He never stole for profit or gain, just out of necessity. Using his chakra to not set stir up the dirt and glad to have gone barefoot tonight Naruto started filling his pack and scrolls with the necessary food he'd need for the week. After thirty minutes of so Naruto was set and left via the side door of the building making sure to lock it on his way out. Keeping to the shadows he made his way home and finished up his night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Early morning came and found Naruto on the side of the Hokage monument with several buckets of paint and not a once of orange on him. He'd get away with this for sure; true most pranks he declared out loud when he was done with them or lingered around so people would know, but those were minor things. This was a huge thing he was pulling off, looking at the clock he saw it was 5 A.M. he need to finish quick, otherwise he'd be late for class and it'd throw the entire thing off. Doubling his pace Naruto was able to finish by 5:50 A.M. and get home by 6 A.M. to wash up and change, eat and get to class by 7 A.M.

Getting to the academy was easy for Naruto, he knew every back alley and small street in the large village. He even knew a majority of the underground network that sprawled beneath Konoha. Naruto know most of the stuff they taught at the academy, he just never felt a need to really apply it. He preferred to go about the traditional methods of being a ninja, like his ancestors, those who didn't use chakra and used stealth and well trained skill to do their missions. But unfortunately those fools at the academy felt that chakra techniques were better and forced him to learn, well those who cared anyway.

Slipping into the classroom Naruto took a seat next to his classmate Shino, whom the blond respected for no other reason then the fact that Shino treated him like a person and not a disease. Shino, if one could get him to tell you, respected Naruto for no other reason then the fact that Naruto treated him like a person instead of shying away from him because the bugs he housed. That and Shino knew there was more to the blond then the orange jumpsuit and loud personality he had. Behind the two-sat Hinata who, oddly enough, seemed to enjoy their company for no others reason then the fact that they treated her like a person and not the "Stuck up Hyuuga princess" like everyone else. As Iruka walked into the room Naruto gave a small grin knowing that his most successful prank would show up around noon, gotta love chakra based paint he figured.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The old Hokage sighed for the hundredth time that day due to the amount of paperwork he had just gotten, paperwork about the monument being painted in a variety of colors, to which he, and many people, wondered how they didn't notice someone paint it. Several civilians said Naruto had done it, but it couldn't have been the boy Sarutobi figured, considering the graffiti appeared at noon and Naruto was still in class at that time by Iruka's account. Then there were the reports about the continued burglaries, how someone was managing to breaking to storerooms and warehouses and stealing food. No matter how good the trap the thief managed to elude them, and by all accounts disable them. No store was hit twice in the same two-week span, it was almost if the person kept a schedule and shifted it regularly.

There were a few witnesses but the description was always the same: a ninja in black clothing from the history books. What was more intriguing was that the thief left no fingerprints, footprints, or even a traceable scent according to the members of the Inuzuka clan. All they were able to find for a scent was an earthy scent mixed with smoke and rust. Almost if the culprit or culprits as there were often multiple scents, lived in a where house. No one had a clue as to who it was. What was more was that the thief seemed to take only food, no cash, and no valuables, just food.

The old hokage wondered if this "Shadow Thief" as people seemed to call him, or her, was Konoha local, or a vagabond nin in the guise of a homeless person that took up residence in the market area of Konoha. Whatever the case Anbu would be out for the next week to catch this "Shadow Thief" and put the people to rest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kakashi was looking at the roster of upcoming graduates from the academy, as he did every year, to see what kind of potential there was. Seeing as there was several clans this years class he wondered if the team got would be able to pass his test, he shuddered to think that'd he get dumped with Sasuke this years team. True the boy had potential, but he was arrogant, self centered, and did not work well with others. While Kakashi did feel indebted to Obito he was not foolish enough to look past at what could be a problem.

Farther down the list he spotted one Uzamaki Naruto, who was apparently the dead last. Oddly enough the side note on the roster said that Naruto didn't apply himself to chakra lessons and tended to lean towards more of a traditional style of ninja study. Kakashi found this interesting because this meant Naruto was more serious about being a ninja the most of the other kids his age. Kakashi was no fool; a ninja didn't need an arsenal of jutsu to be deadly. Gai was proof of that. Ninja's where shadow's, seen but not seen. He also found it amazing that Naruto could disappear in a crowd of people while wearing a neon orange jump suit, Kakashi knew the from experience having seen the blond seemingly vanish from view. Of course graduation was another month off so he could wait. Sliding his mask back into place the famous copy-nin resumed his routine walk of the village.


	2. First Meeting and Prelude to a Chase

**Braaaaah! Is Godzilla! Run! Wha? No? Is not Godzilla? Ok fine….anyway here's a new chapter for ya's. Reviews are appreciated and flames are usually ignored unless the stupidity of said flame is greater then the flame itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my own original creations.**

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto lazily walked about the village, enjoying one of the few days he actually had off and had no plans for. The graduation test for the academy was two days away, but instead of being worried like many of the other students Naruto didn't care. He'd figure out a way to pass this time, even if he had to steal to do it. He was sure that the Bushin jutsu would be part of the test again, his problem wasn't that he wasn't putting enough chakra into it, it was just he had to much and ended up overloading the thing. His chakra control was actually greater then he let on, his training with the old gama hermit saw to that. Naruto couldn't figure out why someone would actually go out of his or her way to help him, but he wasn't about to argue with help from someone more experienced. Naruto sniggered; the great Jiraya of the Sannin was actually helping him, what a twist. The amusement was lost however as Naruto recalled that it was that Jiraya was the only who had been able to catch him. Oddly enough the man made a rather appealing offer to the boy: work for him and he'd train the young blond when he could. Apparently Jiraya had a spy network that would be able to use Naruto in a few years, if the blond kept his skills as the "Shadow Thief" up.

Naruto was no fool, to be able to be trained by a Sannin while keeping tabs on the inside of the village was more then a bargain for the man's silence in Naruto's, "extra curricular" activities. The trick was not getting caught, as it seemed the old Hokage was stepping up patrols each night in attempt to catch the boy. If anything Naruto would just go back to the underground network each time he went on a raid as it seemed he was the only one who seemed to know of them at the moment.

**XxXxXxX**

Haishi watched his eldest daughter beat the third opponent that morning. He was both impressed and scared by her progress. While Hinata was usually a quiet gentle girl, she possessed a prowess in Juyken that was rivaled only by her cousin Neji. Whle Neji seemed to be naturally gifted and hailed as a prodigy, Hinata seemed to be driven by some unknown force and kept pushing her self until she would collapse from exhaustion. That is what brought Haishi to his current situation; the elders were looking down on Hinata's gentle personality and willingness to help other and not at her other abilities as a ninja or as a possible clan leader. They saw her as a weak willed little girl unable to do anything to defend herself. Hinata, Haishi knew, was far more dangerous then she let on. To be able to beat three branch members in three consecutive spars was no easy feat, even for Neji, who could barely beat two in a row. But the problem was that the Elders wanted to either put Hinata into the Cadet Branch or marry her off to Uchiha Sasuke.

While Haishi did not have any issues with the Uchiha, he would not marry his daughter off to one. He would rather marry her off to Naruto. The boy at least had a good head on his shoulders despite his lack of a clan and poor upbringing. No clan was better then a dead clan the Hyuuga head believed. And the Uchiha clan was defiantly dead.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nighttime, Naruto's favorite time of the day, it allowed him to freely move about the village, as most people at this hour had no qualms with him. That and he could train in peace without some idiot classmate popping up and mocking him. Naruto was working on an older taijutsu stance then what was taught at the academy. Aikido was the style Naruto recalled, as he had found the scrolls sealed in an old library beneath the current Konoha Library. Interestingly enough the library became Naruto's personal training ground and study area. No one knew of the area aside from the blonde. It was a gold mine of knowledge and information. Add the detailed maps of the underground network, the original blueprints for the village, and the two journals of the first and second hokages made the find worth it.

Naruto, despite his occupation as a thief decided that several "contributions" were in order. He would systematically leave the old scrolls and books in the Hokage's office once every two weeks after he was done transcribing them onto new books and scrolls. Little did Naruto know that there was another Shadow that stalked the night as he did, however she was not a thief, but rather, a thief catcher.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata donned the white outfit she had made over a year ago. Tonight she would go out as the _Tsuki no Hikari Kage_ to find the notorious _Doroboo No Kage_ that had been raiding the local shops. She was no fool, if a thief person was able to avoid detection by ANBU and other ninja of chuunin and jonin level then precaution was needed. Strapping her kunai holster on, Hinata disappeared into the night intent on finding this mystery thief. Unbeknownst to her the other Kage had more years to perfect his skills and as such knew how to avoid detection better. In a darken area of the village a black clad shadow crept through alleyways and shadows, blending in with the shadows and occasionally stepping out of them only to disappear again. To an untrained eye one would miss the subtle movements that was the _Doroboo no Kage._ The roofs where not safe to go on as the moonlight gave little chance for hiding, the alleyways however gave perfect cover, but the shadowed creature did little to give away its presence, it did not trod upon the ground, it did not cross the roof. Whatever fate conspired this night would not happen as those who do not heed it are not bound by it.

Hinata leapt from roof to roof, not making a sound and barely being seen by ninja and anbu alike. Naruto was not seen at all as he travel by shadow and stealth, his prize tonight was to leave a trove of books with the Hokage, but his reputation prevented him from traveling freely. He knew of the other shadow that roamed in the night, the one called _Tsuki no Hikari Kage,_ he didn't know who he was, but Naruto had no intentions of seeking them out. Besides, if anything happened Jirayia would bail him out, at least Naruto hoped his sensei could.

Looking about Naruto made his presence known on the wall of the Hokage tower, albeit briefly, before slipping inside and coming face to face with his white clothed counterpart. The two ninja's stared at each other for a moment taking in the details of each other, Naruto noting the fact that his counterpart was a Hyuuga and hoped his clothing prevented the byakugan from seeing trough his mask. Hinata however was tense; here was the _Doroboo no Kage_ in front of her and armed no less. She took note that his entire body was covered in black and seemed to be made of the shadows themselves. His eyes were covered as well b y what appeared to be a white cloth like lens. What seemed like minutes neither moved until Naruto tossed his stash of books upon the Hokages empty desk and shot out the open window and into the streets below with Hinata close behind in persuit.

**XxXxXxX**

**And there's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it here's some trans on the names, if I got the translations wrong please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks.**

_**Tsuino no Hikari Kage – Moonlight Shadow**_

_**Doroboo no Kage – Shadow Thief **_


	3. The Chase, Thoughts, and a False Test

**Yo Yo, here's another chapter of "The Thief and the Princess". Hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored, and flattery will get you nothing…..wait, no, flattery helps. **

**Here's the deal, when I switch between personas I'll refer to them by name. OK? Cool.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, so damn.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Doroboo shot across the roofs with ease as his counter Tsuki trailed closely after him. The black shadow knew the village better then most jounin did, add the memorized layout of the maps he could easily disappear like nobodies business. The lavender-eyed Tsuki was amazed at her prey's movements; nothing was wasted and done with perfect ease. As Doroboo dropped into an alleyway Tsuki followed only to see him clinging to the wall as she dropped past. Mentally cursing she used the surrounding items in the alley to get back onto the roof as her prey once again got a lead on her. The black clad ninja noticed the newcomer was more skilled then the other's that had tried to catch him over the past three years, unfortunately for them, Doroboo seemed to know exactly how to counter anything they threw his way, as Tsuki was about to find out.

Tsuki activated her Byakugan to get a look at the culprit she was chasing, but frowned. She couldn't see past his mask, it was layered in chakra and prevented her from seeing his face. Her eyes widened when Doroboo suddenly stopped, and melted _into_ the shadows in front of her. It shouldn't be possible unless the person was a Nara, which Tsuki doubted, as the Nara clan had nothing to gain from stealing and where known for their lazy attitudes. Sighing in frustration Tsuki leapt to the other buildings in the area not noticing Doroboo flip himself up from the ledge of the building and head the other way.

Tsuki swore when she saw her prey moving in the opposite direction. Turning around she hauled her self after the fleeting shadow. He was good; she admitted to herself, to be able to block the byukugan was no easy feat. Catching up she attacked with a modified jyuuken strike, only to miss him by a hair. Doroboo mentally swore as he danced around Tsuki's chakra powered strikes. He was glad he chose Akido for a style; otherwise he was sure he'd have been struck down by now. Dodge, dodge, strike, dodge, strike became the pattern between the two, Dorobo knew he'd have to get away quikly, he couldn't stay on the defensive forever, pulling a flash bomb from his sleeve Doroboo dodged again and disappeared as the bomb left a cursing Tsuki in its wake.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto yawned as he entered the classroom; he had no clue as to how he'd pass the test this morning. Last nights escapade was to close for comfort, flopping down into an open seat he didn't notice that occupant next to him was one Uchiha Sasuke. It was well known that Naruto and Sasuke hated each other but put up with other, oddly enough. It was realitivly quiet in the classroom until twin shrieks pierced the air causing Naruto to winch; in came Ino and Sakura, Sasuke's two biggest fan girls, or as Naruto called them, and in which Sasuke silently agreed, the harpy queens. Every morning it was the same thing, come in, bitch and insult Naruto, or any other poor fool sitting next to Sasuke, This morning was no different, the two girls squeezed through the door and proceed to insult each other while racing towards Sasuke only to stop and see Naruto there. Hinata was sitting next to Shino and could only shake her head in disgust. She couldn't understand how the rest of the class could like Sasuke, the boy was like a human popsicle, Naruto was far better in her opinion, not that she actually vocalized it. That and Doroboo, the guy was skilled, very skilled. The fact that he was able to dodge and counter her strikes last night made it even better. That and he used a flash bomb to get away; her opponent was defiantly one she looked forword to future encounter's with.

"Naruto move," commanded Sakura, her temper short and ready to go. "Yeah, we wanna sit next to Sasuke-Kun," Ino added.

The blond sat there eye's closed and slowly raised a fist and slowly extended his middle finger and said, "No, I think not, I'm much to comfortable here and the teme is feeling generous enough to let me sit here this morning so I'm gonna take full advantage of it."

Sasuke hid his smirk behind his hand's as the comment seemed to have the desired effect the blond wanted, pissing off the fan girls. Behind them several of the boys snickered knowing that Naruto was the only guy in class to able to fully piss off Sasuke's fan girls without really trying. Both Sakura and Ino raised their hands to strike the blond in question only to be halted by a rather irate looking Iruka. "If you have time to strike a classmate," he began," You have time to clean the classroom after class."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto sat under the outside the academy and ignored the comments of the ignorant parents. He wasn't really stupid, he knew he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in him, he just chose to act like an idiot, and it threw people off. Three Years ago he found out when a drunk attacked him and had called him the Kyuubi. Still Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit depressed at not being able to pass; he hoped to be able to do so this year. Stifling a yawn he noticed Mizuki, one of the academy teachers walking his was, with a curious ear Naruto listen to the man as he explained the "Make up test". With a small grin Naruto accepted it. Tonight was going to be fun.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Doroboo make his way beneath the streets of Konoha, he couldn't risk being seen again tonight. That's why he took the hidden root to the Hokage tower; no one would expect him to come that way. He had wandered this area enough time to know the way, that and the old door in front of him was hard to miss. Quickly picking the lock Doroboo crept inside and closed the door, he would need all his skills tonight, including _that_ technique if necessary. As he made his way through the basement of the tower he avoided the ANBU and other ninja on his to the Hokage's office. Doroboo couldn't help but feel something was amiss about the whole test. The forbidden scroll of all things; it was probably guarded by several high level seals, if not by several ANBU. Taking a quick look around he crept down the darkened hall easily blending in with the rest of the shadows. He was grateful he accidently learned how to make the chakra cloth his clothes were made of. It allowed him to change the color of it just by adding chakra to it and made it more resilient to tears ands cuts. Looking around he noticed he was at the Hokage's office and the lights were off, that was good, slipping in he looked around for a switch or a lever that would open the vault were the scroll was kept. After a few minute's he found what he was looking for and got the scroll and that's when the light went on.

"Shit."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**And Cut. That's where I'm gonna leave it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. The Aftermath and a Sensei

**Here we go, another chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxX**

_Previously: _

_After a few minute's he found what he was looking for and got the scroll and that's when the light went on._

"_Shit."_

Doroboo shot out of the window just as the explosion went off and sent him spiraling to the ground with a painful thump. Cursing he got to his feet with wisps of smoke rising off of him, he hadn't expected the office to be rigged on a timed explosion and he bet a years worth of ramen the Hokage didn't either, hobbling into an ally Doroboo melted into one of the many underground passages located around the Hokage tower. He would have a few hours before he would have to meet Mizuke, so he figured he take a look at the scrolls contents for a while.

Kakashi had been a block away when the Hokages office had lit up and blew apart and was the first to get there to check for any injured people. He was sson joined by several Anbu and other Jonin as the cleared the wreckage and put the fire out. Anko was the first to notice the trail of blood leading into the alleyway, and the last one to leave after everything had been cleared two hours later.

**XxXxXxX**

Mizuki was nervous, his chance of getting the forbidden scroll was done for as he watched the Hokage's office get repaired that morning. Naruto had failed to bring him the scroll the night before and the traitor knew the blond had to have died in the blast. What angered him more was that apparently the _Doroboo no Kage_ had gotten the scroll was still at large. Frustrated the man went to the academy to keep his cover else people would discover his allegiance to Orochimaru.

Iruka was a wreck; the news of Naruto's supposed death was weighing down on him. It was affecting the whole class actually, apparently by the reports Naruto had triggered off a trap meant for the Hokage the night before while in the old leader's office. Walking down the hall the scared chunin wondered if he could have done anything different if he had had the chance.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto gingerly made his way though the system of caverns beneath the village. He had managed to learn a few jutsu's off the scroll, and learn that he was, in fact, the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune; it didn't really bother him to know this, in fact he didn't care. All he knew that the fourth had chosen to contain the beast and he'd be damned if he let the man down now after all these years later. Adjusting the gaint scroll on his back Naruto figured he'd need to find either Jiraya or the Hokage to spill the details of last night's excursion.

Slowly crawling out of one of the many spaces around the village Naruto noticed he was next to the Hokage's partially repaired office. Ignore the stares and whispers the older ninja where giving him he slowly made his way to the Hokage's temporary office and walked in.

"Jiji, we need to talk"

**XxXxXxX**

HInata was flustered and downright angry. She was getting tired of Sasuke's advances and wanted the boy to leave her alone. Everyday he got more and more persistent and everyday it took more control not to uses a jyuuken strike on the Uchiha and leave him in a dark ally with his fangirls. Her growing headache was from the babble of the other girls glee at Naruto's failure to pass the genin test, oh how Hinata wanted to shut them up. Hinata looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Shino standing there who only gave a small nod and said quietly," trust in Naruto."

**XxXxXxX**

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least. The blond sitting before him had just admitted and proven that he had managed to steal the forbidden scroll sitting in front of him, however, the blond obviously had been caught in the blast that had destroyed the office if his appearance was to be judged by anything. Closing his eyes the old man knew it was too late to place him on a team and there was no way he was going put Naruto back in the academy. His dilemma was answered however as once one snake-mistress burst into the room. Anko was on many accounts a capable and talented ninja. Of course due to her affiliation with one traitorous ninja she was often questioned, and today she wanted one thing. "Why the hell can't I have a genin team?"

"Well Anko, I can't give you a team, but I can give you a pupil to hog all to youself," the old man replied motioning to Naruto. Anko turned a noticed the batterd and bruised blond sitting on one of the chairs. "The hell happened to the gaki here? He looks like he survived an explosion out of a window five stories up."

"I did," Naruto mumbled out," After I stole the scroll the explosive seals went off and I got launched out a window." Anko let out an impressed whistle, the kid had managed to steal something of high value and survive an explosion in one night. "I'll take him," she said.

**XxXxXxX**

Kakashi was bummed, he had hoped to get Naruto on his team, but the blond had been given to Anko. Word of the blonds' escapade the night before with the scroll and the explosion had made several ninja change their views of him. Several jonin were talking about how Naruto was an inspiration, in the fact that he had managed to get the scroll back from the thief and survive the trap that was meant for the Hokage made them start to train even harder, a genin had proven that sharp skills were necessary. Everywhere the blond walked people look at him differently, some with respect, some with disgust, and some offered to help him rest from his injuries. All in all the cycloptic jonin made his was to the academy to meet his team. He had talked to Anko and she had agreed to help him with the test for his genin squad the next day, so he'd get to see Naruto's skills in action, he just didn't know that he had just agreed to a nightmare.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's it for this chapter; hope you guys enjoy it. I re-wrote this chapter several times and this one was the best so far. Peace out, fight hard, play harder.**


	5. Mornings and Another Test

**Yar Yar Ima ninja. Here's another chapter for ya guys.**

**Leaf Ranger – Yer reviews and insight is appreciated, one of these day's we're gonna conk heads and find out what the results yield.**

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto stretched in his bed as his alarm went off. He didn't need to look at it to know it was four-thirty in the morning. Despite popular belief Naruto was very much a morning person and usually got his shopping done in the morning hours. He was glad he went to bed early the day before now that all his injuries were completely healed up save for a few stiff joints. Slipping on a forest green ninja suit and bandaging his seal covered hands the blond slipped into his secret lab to prepare for today's test.

Anko had told him that she was testing him with Kakashi's team to see how well he worked with others. That and she had a bet going with the other jonin-senseis on how good Naruto skills were. The blond grinned in memory, he had spent a few hours at the training field he and team seven were getting trained at setting up several traps in anticipation for the test. Making a mental check list Naruto gathered the thing's he figured he need: flash bomb's, smoke bombs, stink pellets, kunai, caltrops and sleeping pellets. After sealing several of his items into the seals on his wrists the blond headed out in search of early morning breakfast as five-finger discount prices.

**XxXxXxX**

On the other side of the village a dynamic pair of green clad ninja's where out training unaware of the enigmatic blond that would soon be crossing their paths, Maito Gai and Rock Lee, Konoha's green beasts and, secretly, fans of the village's infamous _Doroboo no Kage_. To them the masked ninja was a fountain of youth and pillar of fire. These opinions of course were made after a chance encounter with the sannin Jirayia who explained that the thief was a friend on order's of the Hokage to test the ninja's skills at night to assure that the village was in top condition.

As it was the enthusiastic duo were making their usual two laps around the village with several weights on. It was by accident that they came across Naruto doing pull-ups on a tree, upside-down with his legs. The sight alone caused the two of them to burst into tears of joy. Naruto however paid no head to the odd pair – he figured a ninja needed to be odd or go crazy from the stress- and gave them a friendly hello. Needless to say he got roped into training with the pair for a few hours.

Few ever paid attention to Lee and Gai as they trained, but when they say Naruto with them, the populace began to panic. Three green figure's training together, all three yelling about youth, one blond enjoying it way too much as he trained with them.

**XxXxXxX**

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone in one of the few used training grounds. He had a lot to think about this morning. After finding out how Naruto had passed the one-eyed man began to think how he'd need to train his team. Obviously if Naruto, the dead last by all account's, could steal the forbidden scroll and disappear for nearly a day with it meant the academy needed to revise it'd teaching methods. Kakashi had followed Naruto for an hour or so until Gai and his student Lee had appeared and had invited Naruto to join them and left shortly afterword. Kakashi was left wondering about Naruto and the training he did, if the blond was training with Gai then the blond was more then competent then he let on. Looking up at the sky Kakashi began to make his way to the training field where his team waited, after all he was three hours late.

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata was practicing her Jyuken in her clan's training field. To any onlooker they would think twice about sparring with her if the ferocity she was training at was anything to go by. In reality she was venting, she had heard the news about the forbidden scroll and about Naruto. She was confused, why would Naruto steal the scroll and how was he alive? By all account's he had been killed in the blast in the Hokages office. If he was alive she would see if he was ok, and possible slap him for stealing the scroll, if his reason wasn't good enough.

Steping away from the now destroyed training dummy Hinata noticed her father and sister staring at her, her father with pride, and her sister with a slight hint of fear mixed with awe and respect. Hinata smiled; at least some people didn't consider her a failure, not like Neji and the elders. This brought up an unpleasant taste to her mouth, the elders had made a brothel arrangement with Sasuke to marry her when they turned sixteen! She was furious, as was her father who had immediately had it annulled. Wiping the sweat off her brow Hinata resumed her training on one of the other still intact dummies, and consequently, destroying it as well.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto lazily walked into the training field and met the glares of team seven and an amused silver haired jonin. "Sorry," he said, " I was on my way here when I came across two green beasts who invited me for training in increasing my youthfulness…"

He was met with the fist of an enraged Sakura who was spouting profanities about lazy jonin's and incompetent blonds. Sasuke was scowling more then usual and Naruto couldn't tell if it was at him or if it was because of Kakashi, The third team member Naruto didn't recognize, the boy was scraggily, greasy haired and had the look of more of a merchant's son then of a an actual ninja.

"So Anko-sensei told me I was taking a test with you guy's?" The blond inquired. It was the greasy haired boy that spoke up. "Maybe, but you're the dead last, you'll never be able keep up with us or my name isn't Ashihiro Akihiko."

The blond just raised an eyebrow at the boy who obviously had no idea that the blond could have killed the boy half way into his sentence. Kakashi sighed and explained the rules, as the genin scattered Naruto was the only one to completely disappear from Kakashi's senses. It was a trick that Naruto had picked up from Jiraiya, to suppress and scatter his chakra and thanks to his cloths; Naruto could easily blend into the forest by mere thought.

Kakashi counted off only three of the genin and immediately knew that he had a problem Naruto had disappeared, knowing that the blond was a natural born prankster Kakashi knew that he was in trouble. Akihiko was the first to strike in a sloppy fashion that could have gotten him killed instantly in battle. Kakashi ended up tossing the boy into the river. After that the jonin took Sakura out with a simple genjutsu. Sasuke was the last to attack and did better then the other two and got buried head up. Kakashi looked around, the blond was nowhere to be seen.

'Clever," the jonin thought,' he's gauging my skills to put a plan together.' The jonin's thoughts were cut short as a giant fireball came hurling at him causing him to dodge it right into a trap pit full of sharpened wood post's. Kakashi's eye's widened as he realized the post's were lined with explosive note's and he barely got out as the pit exploded sending wooden shrapnel into the air after him. Cursing he noticed that Sasuke was gone from his hole and Akihiko was not in the river. The jonin knew Naruto was masterminding something, if he knew what, he'd be in trouble.

Scanning the area he noticed three-chakra signatures together and one very faint one next to them. Giving a small smile he decided to pop up and attack, but as he did so he discovered another bundle of explosives going off right as he landed covering him in a stench so horrible that it would have put a skunk to shame. Coughing and swearing Kakashi knew Naruto was out to get him. Eye's watering and nose burning Kakashi readied himself for the next attack, which came faster then he expected from Sasuke with a complimentary Katon jutsu. Akihike was close behind with several kunai, Naruto however let loose a series of flash bombs that caused Kakashi to lose his vision momentarily and gave Sakura enough time to steal the bells. Upon regaining his sight and hearing the alarm go off Kakashi knew he had a team, and one damn good trickster to watch out for later if Anko was anything to go by.

**XxXxXxX**

**And there's a chapter for you guy's, I dunno, I'm kinda wondering what to do with Akihiko, he's gonna be in the story, but not vital to the plot so much. He's more cannon fodder then anything. **

**The Mad Tsushikage thanks for the compliment.**

**GraityTheWizard, no Hinata and Sasuke will not be on the same team, but Hinata will bring the pain to Sasuke on a later date, I promise.**

**ShadowFaux – Yes, Naruto will be embracing the power of the pervy side.**


	6. Finding's, Training, A Prank, & Again

**Here's another chapter for you, my loyal minions….I mean readers. The amount of sugar in my body right now is probably affecting this chapter. Your are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here.**

**XxXxXxX**

A blond figure could be seen running across the rooftops of Konoha, with several jonin chasing it. One would brush it off as another of Naruto's pranks if they didn't know better, but today it was not so. Today the blond was leading a team of jonin to a lab he had accidently found, and the still living experiments inside. Naruto remembered how he had found the hidden lab earlier that morning. He had been crawling through the underground network again looking for uncharted areas when he came across a partially open blast door rusted from years of being unused and jammed because of the body cruelly wedged into the side of it.

The blond had nearly cried when he found the living people inside the giant glass test tubes, deformed, butchered, and partially grown. It was by mistake that he had found the orders from a group called ANBU Root lying under a blood-covered corpse. The blond couldn't let the horror of the lab continue, so he did the only thing he could rationally think of: he told Anko, who in turn told the Hokage which lead to the blond leading the Hokage's persona; search and rescue to the lab.

Upon reaching the lab the blond steeled himself for what was to come. The stench filled his nostril's once again as he lead the jonin team through the blood stained halls of half rotted corpses'. The group fought to control the gag reflex that threatened to act up, it only got worse as the blond lead them past the blast door's and the bodies surrounding it. The lab it self was a testament to horror's beyond human limitation's. Each jonin's horror matched the blonds' first reaction there. There would be hell to pay and an old war hawk would be paying it in full.

**XxXxXxX**

Anko watched her student empty his stomach for the second time that day and she could not hold it against him, she had done the same thing after seeing the lab herself. It had brought back unpleasant memories to her, of her time in Orochimaru's labs, only his experiments were less twisted to a degree and the needless bloodshed was next to none when it came to the snake Sannin in his twisted ideals. At least it was when she was his apprentice. Noticing the still green hue of Naruto she decided to forgo physical training and decided that she needed to hit Ibiki up for some mental training for Naruto's sake. Dragging the orange clad boy by the collar Anko headed to Ibiki's office.

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata was out shopping for her team again, she didn't mind so much as Kurini and Shino were easy to shop. Kiba was always indecisive when it came what he wanted. As she exited the bakery where she got her cinnamon rolls she noticed a familiar orange clad blond being dragged down the street by Konoha's Snake Mistress. Hinata's heart jumped, Naruto was alive and well. A small smile formed on her lips as she noticed his usual energetic levels at protesting being dragged by said snake mistress. Sighing Hinata returned to her shopping, thinking it was shame that Naruto hadn't passed his genin test.

**XxXxXxX**

Ibiki was usually a man of logic and sadistic pleasure. He could make a man snap without even touching them. He was naturally surprised when Anko burst into his office with the village pariah wanting the scarred man to help train the boy in mental defense. Having already been told about the blond's discovery of the lab and the evidence it produced the mental interrogator agreed only because he was bored and hadn't had any new jonin to train for torture resistance. As Anko walked away leaving a nervous blond and a giddy jonin Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him.

**XxXxXxX**

It was near midnight when Doroboo made his way to the rooftops of Konoha. Tonight he wasn't out for food or recon, he was out for some fresh air. As he leisurely jumped across the roofs his thoughts turned to a particular white clad ninja he had met some days before. Tsuki no Hikari Kage, the thief mused, who was she? He couldn't tell if she was older or younger then him, but he could tell that she had a nice figure. Letting out a perverted giggle Doroboo decided that a prank was in order and Sasuke was going to be the recipient. The shadow had to vent his stress somehow and the Uchiha was just the person to do it on.

After a few minute's of travel the shadow landed on top of a beauty parlor and disappeared inside. Doroboo gathered a few necessary items and was on his way out. Taking a quick stop to pick up his camera the thief made his way to the Uchiha's place of residence. Taking a mental note that the lights were still on Doroboo readied some sleeping pellets for use. 'Sasuke may be rookie of the year,' Doroboo thought, 'but he's arrogant enough to fall for a simple trap.'

Picking the lock was simple enough and deactivating the security seals was even easier. The black clad shadow couldn't believe how simple things were going. But simple was as often as deadly as then no he had learned with the rigging of the Hokage's office. Blending in with the wall Doroboo slinked to the open door and looked inside to see Sasuke reading a scroll. 'Hmm, should be easy enough,' the thief thought as he tossed a pellet full of sleeping gas into the room. A small grin formed beneath his mask as the Uchiha panicked as the pellet exploded surrounding him with the gas and rendering him unconscious. When he was sure Sasuke was asleep Doroboo went to work.

After a few minutes and several pictures later the shadow ninja was done and exited the house the way he came leaving a sleeping boy as his only witness of the deed. Unaware of his counterparts cross town arrival and witnessed exit of said victims house Doroboo headed to one of the many hidden cave openings scattered across the village. Tsuki closed in on her target and was surprised as he dropped into a small hole next to the ramen stand, not wasting a minute Tsuki followed and was surprised to see Doroboo standing in front of her expectantly, in what seemed like a grand network of caverns.

**XxXxXxX**

**And done for this chapter. Man, if anyone's read CH 437 of Naruto then you know the shit that happened. But I got a peak at Ch 438, and there is a glimmer of HOPE! ALL IS NOT LOST!.**


	7. A Fight and Minor Details

**Hehehehe, man the last 2 naruto chapters, hot damn.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Doroboo stared at the girl before him before fading into the inky blackness behind him. Tsuki reluctantly followed her counterpart into the darkness with her byukugan active. She was astonished as she saw the huge cavern sprawl out before her. Slowly making here way through the tunnel she noticed that her counterpart was walking in the blackened corridor without a problem, almost as if he knew the path in the darkness. Seeing no traps set up ahead and quite sure that if the thief planned to attack her he would have done so already. Tsuki noticed light at the end of the tunnel and wondered what it could be from. As the two shadows walked in silence the white clad Hyuga noticed glowing patches of green moss growing on the cavern walls and was increasing in both number and size until the two entered a large circular passageway glowing with large portions of the moss.

"Beautiful isn't it," Doroboo asked, motioning to the florescent moss. Tsuki nodded, weary of her counter-parts actions. The two studied each other in the faint light, each taking in a better degree of the other. After several minutes Tsuki attacked with a jyuuken strike to the shoulder and Doroboo countered it with a strike to the elbow followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. Tsuki dodged the two hit combo and followed up with a series of swift strikes to several chakra points. Doroboo staggered some and gave a small laugh and motioned for the girl to continue. Tsuki's eye's narrowed and struck again only to be countered with a series blows leaving her left arm hanging uselessly at her side.

"It may not be jyuuken, but Akido mixed with the knowledge of pressure points is just as good Tsuki,-chan" the black clad thief stated as his white clad counter part nursed her arm. At the mention of Akido the girl knew and frowned, she had heard of the style before. Supposedly the Hyuga's jyuuken evolved from the old forgotten art as the byakugan became more prominent in their clan, but then, how did a lowly thief know the lost style of her family? Tsuki slowly made her way to the boy in front of her, he had already eluded her twice before, she wasn't going to let it happen again. Going into attack once again Tsuki lead with a chakra enhanced kick to Doroboo's head only to be stiffly blocked with an open hand and roughly forced back onto her back. Rolling onto her side Tsuki wondered why the thief didn't use any jutsu, did he not know any, or was he merely testing his limits against her.

Though she didn't vocalize it the "Tsuki-chan" comment had irked her and thrilled her at the same time. Here was someone other then Naruto that acknowledged her. Letting loose a small giggle Tsuki painfully forced her left arm to move again. If a mere thief-playing ninja could still stand after several jyuuken strikes she would happily oblige to give him more.

As the two continued their taijutsu dance they failed to notice a third occupant enter the chamber, in the form of one Hyuga Haishi, who due to a brief moment of insomnia had decided to go for a walk and saw the two shadows disappear into the darkness. The fight before him was enthralling, before he would have thought the two shadows allies, but the fight before him proved otherwise. For every punch, kick, twist, and throw the Hyuga head could only be amazed. With his byakugen enhance vision Haishi could barely see the blows exchanged between the two. For several minute's he focused on the one known as Doroboo no Kage trying to see his face so he could claim the reward on the thief but his vision, like Tsuki's, was blocked, as for the girl he couldn't see her face long enough to recognize her, only that she was a Hyuga.

Doroboo was the first to notice the Elder Hyuga standing in the cavern entrance and swore silently. He could handle one Hyuga in a fight, but he knew he couldn't handle two, especially if the clan head was one of them. Dodging a head shot from Tsuki Doroboo pulled out a flash bomb and threw it, escaping into the darker recesses of the underground caverns. Tsuki let loose a string of profanities as Haishi staggered blindly towards her. The girl barely managed to slip past her elder kin and flee into the night above, leaving a confused man behind.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto stretched and felt several of his joints pop into place. Last night had really taken its toll on him. Having several of his Tenketsu blocked was not fun; it had taken him a near hour to finally force them back open after the fight. Flexing his stiff muscles the blond wondered if he and Anko would finally get a C-rank mission, two months of back-to-back D-Ranked missions where wearing thin on both him and Anko, Getting dressing in his usual forest green gear Naruto headed out to meet Anko at the same place he always met her, Team Seven's meeting point for the usual round of harassment, pranks, and a pissed of Uchiha.

Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was 6:45 am, no doubt Gai and Lee were up and training already. Giving a small grin the blond jumped out of his second story window into the garden below and grabbed a few ripe tomatoes, while he'd swear by ramen any day he kept a healthy diet of fruits and vegetables as well. Heading of he wondered if he could get Gai to part with a few training weights, or at least find out where he could get some quality sets for an affordable price.

As the blond made his way through the village he soon found the tell tale sign of the two green clad beasts of Konoha, weeping kids, horrified men, and nervous women. Grinning Naruto followed the trail and soon found the two in the market buying their morning breakfast. Naruto would admit the student and teacher were a pair of the oddest people you could find, but the most reliable and trustworthy as well. Grinning the blond decided to show up, as Gai would later claim happily, dynamically.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke was, if possible, broodier then normal. He had woken several days ago wearing a pair of bra and panties, and infuriatingly, make up as well. He had an idea as to who did it, one particular whiskered blond, but he couldn't prove it as the blond would have to had sneak past several traps and pick the lock on the front door. What was worse was that Kakashi and Sakura had walked in on him while he was waking up. The embarrassment he had suffered was tremendous, his only salvation was that Sakura and passed it off as mere curiosity. Kakashi had brushed it off as a way to blow off some steam. The Uchiha was glad his other teammate Akihiko had not seen the incident. Sasuke's thought were soon interrupted by the familiar greeting," Afternoon ladies and troll."

**XxXxXxX**

**OK, that's enough for now, so I'm gonna be starting the Wave arc here next chapter. Things are gonna pick up differently from here, I have to make sure sure I get the next chapter perfect. If Ch 439 & 440 weren't something to go by then I don't know what is.**


	8. Preparations and Trouble

**Whoo! Another Chapter! Right here we go. We start the wave arc in this chapter. This arc is going to be fun let me tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not yet anyway.**

**XxXxXxX**

The scene to which Kakshi arrived to was, in little detail, chaos. His students were collapsed in a heap on the ground muttering several profanities about, and to, the grinning blond on top of them. The field itself looked as though a pair of jonin had blasted through with several jutsu's. Sighing Kakashi decided that he needed to have a serious talk with Anko later about Naruto's constant harassment of his team. After the blonds departure Kakashi took a good look at his genin team. One thing was for sure: Naruto made damn sure they were on their toes for anything. Kakashi held an entertaining thought on how the prodigy, the top graduating kunichi, and the average genin had a problem with the supposed dead last of their year. True Naruto had given him serious hell at the bell test with the traps he had laid out and Kakashi wondered if Anko was going to turn the boy into an assassin. Kakashi shuddered at the thought of what Naruto could do if he got the proper training for assassination work.

"Okay team, lets go get our missions for today," Kakashi said cheerily as he ignored the collective groan they gave, and headed them out to the mission tower without knowing that the mission they'd get would change them all.

**XxXxXxX**

Anko whistled as she and Naruto headed towards the missions office. Their morning had provided entertainment as they had come across Kureni and her team in the morning training. Letting out a small laugh Anko thought about the confrontation between Naruto and Hinata.

_Flashback_

_Naruto'd laugh could be heard loud and clear in the training area's as he skipped along the tree branches after his sensei Anko. It was quite by accident that they landed in the middle of Team Eights many tracking drills. The appearance of Naruto with a Haite-ite in front of team eight had caused some disturbance, mainly with Hinata. Kiba had made a fuss about Naruto being allowed to graduate until Shino had pointed out that Naruto was responsible for the return of the forbidden scroll and preventing the assassination of the Hokage. Hinata however, had slapped the blond and asked him why he had done something so reckless. Naruto had no answer only that he had been tricked into doing the act himself and had got mixed up in the ensuing chaos. _

_Naruto had never felt guilty about what he did until Hinata had called him on it, but he would not give it up because of what he knew. Too much rode on him being Doroboo no Kage these days, He had too many secrets to hide and too few people to tell them to._

_End Flashback_

As the duo entered the office they noticed team seven being given a C-class escort mission and with little 'persuasion' on Naruto's part they were helping with it as well. Naruto couldn't believe that some drunk was building a bridge but didn't voice as he had a premonition that something was going to happen on the during the mission.

**XxXxXxX**

Anko made her way through the streets of the village looking for her favorite assassination supply shop: she needed to stock up on supplies as well as some black market items. Whistling as she entered Anko grabbed a variety of poisons and other items before picking up a few traps knowing that Naruto would be able to make them twice as deadly. As the jonin left the shop she noticed Akihiko wandering around with a slack jawed expression his face. Shaking her head Anko wondered how an idiot managed to pass the genin exam. The boy had no real skill and had possibly the biggest target painted on him aside from his pink haired teammate.

Shaking her head Anko left to find her own student so they could go over their gear and come up with a decent strategy to work with Team Seven with ease. Anko grinned when she noticed her favorite blond pop into view with a horde of angry jonin after him. She never tired when it came to seeing her student in action, especially when money was involved.

Over the past month she had made several thousand ryo from her fellow jonin when they had made bets against Naruto and the things he could or could not do. So far the blond had blown all expectations out of the water.

**XxXxXxX**

Tanzuna shifted uncomfortably as the team of ninja surrounded him ready to set out on their mission. Tanzuna's eyes kept going to the masked blond in front of him. The boy had shown up in a traditional dark green ninja outfit as opposed to the blindingly evil orange jumpsuit from earlier. A row of kunai hung on each leg as well as a row on the back of the boy's waist. Shifting his gaze to the purple haired snake mistress Tanzuna wondered not for the first time if the blond was as crazy as his blood-licking teacher. Shivering at another one of Naruto's half crazed giggles Tanzuna wondered if it was a wise idea hiring this particular group of shinobi.

It was a few miles in when Naruto started to juggle his kunai and name off the major points of a human's anatomy of quickest kill. Tanzuna was easily into his second bottle of sake since having left the village with his escorts, the blond and purple haired shinobie were obviously crazy judging by their discussion of how to properly filet the meat off a still living target. It went unnoticed by the group when Naruto chucked an explosive kunai into a puddle of water until it blew up causing the two missing nin hiding in the illusion to move as the explosive went off.

The element of surprise lost, the two-rouge chuunin attacked causing two genin to scream in terror and two to launch into an offensive attack. Naruto moved with unmatched speed and drove a poisoned kunai into the base of Meizu neck while flipping over a clawed swipe while Sasuke dodged Gōzu's attack and managed to cut the tendons in the chuunins left leg permanently crippling the man.

"Oi, old man, we need to talk," Naruto called out staring at Tanzuna as Kakashi and Anko came up from behind the bridge builder. The old man spilled everything he was hiding from them. He told them about how Gato the shipping tycoon was chocking their country dry with his company and the illegal markets that where hidden from the public.

"All right, any pansy who wants to forfeit can go back to the village, as for the gaki and I we're going with the drunkard here, Hokage's orders," Anko said after a small amount of deliberation.

"I say we go back to the village," Akihiko stated, obviously scared. Sasuke snorted and walked over to where Anko and Naruto stood next to Tanzuna. Sakura looked between her teammates torn, she wanted to be with Sasuke and prove she wasn't weak but at the same time she didn't want to head into a situation that was already out of control. Slowly the rosette walked over to where Sasuke was standing causing Akihiko to groan. Withen minutes the group was on their way to Wave country and for one infamy.

**XxXxXxX**

**Yeah, I've got no excuse for the delay of this chapter. I am ashamed of myself. Danzo's a dead man it seems and Kakashi's acting as Hokage……..**


	9. First Encounter, Back Up, & Preperation

**Alright, here's another chapter. **

**Yeah I don't own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto wondered for the second time how he was supposed to hit an opponent he couldn't see, sure it could be done but damn if the dense mist wasn't helping. He could hear the three jonin fighting ahead of him but without a visual he was useless. Looking back he could barely make out the forms of team seven and their client, steeling himself and grinning as Naruto's thievery instinct's kicked in the blond shot forward arming himself with several A-grade stink pellets.

Anko and Kakashi danced around Zabuza scoring hits here and there while evading attacks from the hidden water clones. Kakashi had long since pulled out his sharingan and Anko and several snake summons slithering about the battlefield looking for an enemy to take down. Zabuza swore once again as a summon came close to landing a fanged strike into him. Turning at a sudden maniacal laugh the renegade mist nins eyes widened as a green clad blond came shooting at him with several explosives strapped to him laughing like some deranged madman.

The resulting explosion left Zabuza covered in a fine layer of potent smelling goo. Coughing and swearing the swordsman looked up in time to see a viper latch itself into his shoulder and inject its deadly venom immediately after. Ripping the serpent out and realizing his time now severely limited Zabuza tried to make a hasty retreat.

"Here stinky, stinky, stinky, I'm gonna gut ya like a fish and then feed ya to them," came Naruto's disemboweled voice through the mist. Zabuza swore as he once again inhaled the vile odor that coated him like a second layer of skin. Barely dodging a fire jutsu the missing nins reaction time was slowing because of the venom flowing in his veins. Pulling out a black fist sized ball Zabuza threw it into the mist causing it to erupt upon impact on the first thing it hit. The result was a flash fire that burned and grew as fast as the real thing. Making his escape as the Konoha Team fell back with their client the swordsman disappeared into the thinning mist.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Akihiko whimpered for the second time that day as he casted a glance towards the blond haired shinobi. Fear gripped the weak-minded genin as he watched teacher and student banter back and forth. They had successfully gotten Tanzuna back to the safety of his house where they where greeted by his daughter and grandson. Tsunami seemed nice enough to Akihiko, but it was the boy, Inari, that the greasy haired genin found irritating. The young boy had the gall to say that no one would be able to beat Gatou, the owner of a huge shipping company that had taken up residence and now practically controlled the land. Of course any dreary mood that would have been set sunk as Naruto went into one of his fits of maniacal giggling.

Kakashi and his team were quickly learning that the team that was Anko and Naruto where a force to be reckoned with. Kakashi shuddered when he thought about the blonds' pranks on the village; they now seemed far from harmless now in the light that the blond was applying the same tactics to a fight. Looking over to the table where Naruto and Anko where the famed jonin shuddered at the amount of weapons and traps the blond carried on himself at any given time. So far the boy had one hundred fifty kunai, half which where coated with a high grade quick acting paralyzing agent and the other half of the set were coated with a lethal dose of poison that killed in five minutes or less. There where one hundred high grade explosive notes, fifty stink pellets, fifty smoke bombs, several land mines, and what appeared to be explosive clay. Kakashi looked at the other two scrolls on the table, a yellow one labeled "Art's a Blast" and a red one labeled "Lasting Art"

'Arts a blast my ass,' Sasuke thought as he stared at the blonds assortment of weapons. Currently the prodigy was wondering what happened to the person he had known as the dead last. The blond working before him was obviously crazy if the fight with Zabuza was anything to go by. The boy had literally chucked himself at his opponent in a kamikaze type fashion and had walked away from it. Looking at the blond's teacher Sasuke shuddered, she was as crazy as Naruto was. Looking over to his teammates Sasuke sighed, they were useless for the most part. Sakura was book smart and lacked any kind of actual fighting skill and Akihiko was, the Uchiha shook his head, Akihiko was cannon fodder, as useless as they came.

**XxXxXxX**

The aged Hokage looked at the team before him after reading the report sent to him by Anko. Gai and his team stood before him ready to depart for the land of waves. After their debriefing Gai stated that her team was ready for the requested assistance that had arrived only minutes before. With a final nod the aged hokage sent team ten off to the Land of Waves. As team ten traveled towards their destination Neji noticed Gai's and Lee's unusual quietness but not wanting to ruin it he kept his inquiry silent. The silence was broken an hour later when Ten-ten spoke up.

"Gai-sensei, how do you think Naruto is fairing?" the weapons mistress use asked. Neji was taken aback at the question; he hadn't expected Ten-ten of all people to ask about how some no name genin was doing.

"Naruto is a superb ninja and is no doubt being of great aid to my rival and his team," Gai answered with a confident smile. Ten-ten nodded and smiled at the answer, after all she'd hate to lose her oldest friend.

**XxXxXxX**

Multiple blondes moved about Tanzuna's house setting up an assortment of traps and explosives. Anko was making a makeshift map of where each trap and explosive was so that they wouldn't accidently set them off before they where needed. Kakashi had taken his team deeper into the forest for training after Anko had told him that she and Naruto were going to set up a verity of surprises around the bridge and house. Looking up from her layout Anko noticed all the clones had dispersed themselves the blond was standing next to her. Nodding the snake mistress and her pupil headed off towards the bridge to prepare Naruto's hand made death traps. Anko grinned knowing there would be hell to pay later for Gato and his cronies.

**XxXxXxX**

**Yea, I know. More fighting comes in the next chapter. I am debating about whether or not about having Haku live. Zabuza will die regardless. Woe to fool who messes with Naruto and those he considers precious.**


	10. Waves End and Ice's Beginning

**Doom Da-doom doom DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

**XxXxXxX**

Kakashi woke to a door sliding open and being gently shut several seconds after. Getting up he noticed Naruto propped up against the door. It was quiet but Kakashi could here the stifled sobs coming from the blond. Immediately he knew, Naruto had taken his first kill. In a fluid motion the man took the blond into his arms and held him feeling the sobs rack the blonds body. Kakashi knew at that moment, despite the crazed laugh and insane actions, Naruto was still just a boy like anyone else his age. How long the blond cried Kakashi didn't know, but the blonds sobbing eventually stopped and his breathing returned to normal.

Anger rose in the jonins chest, anger at himself and at his village. He had forgotten what it was like to be alone and had never known what it was like for people to expect you to be a mindless killing machine. A knock at the door revealed a concerned looking Ten-ten and Gai. They had known what Anko and Naruto were going to and had done that night. The girl went over to her friend and pulling him close, cried for his loss of innocence.

**XxXxXxX**

Gatou lay in a pool of his own blood. Nearly all his men were dead or dying and at the hands of a mere child. A demon possessed child. Gatou had felt fear when he had seen those hideous red eyes and that murderous intent. Gatou had thought hiring Zabuza was a good idea, but the bridge builder had hired a real demon. In another room of Gatou's compound Zabuza took in a deep breath feeling the last effects of the vipers venom leave his body. The stench of death was starting to thicken in the building and Zabuza knew his and Haku's time there was at an end. Zabuza knew Gato's forces had been decimated by the ninja of Konoha. As Zabuza and Haku navigated the blood stained walls of the now silent compound the mist nin came to one final decision: Haku must live, no matter the cost.

**XxXxXxX**

Inari looked at the blond he had once considered a weak loud mouth. Now after hearing how the blond had personally taken out Gatou he felt bad. Inari hugged the stuffed fox that the blond had left in his room. Inari didn't know what exactly had happened last night, but it looked to him like all the mirth and happiness the blond had once had was gone, not knowing what to do Inari did the only thing he could do, he gave Naruto a hug.

Team ten was currently at the bridge looking after the workers in case of any stragglers of Gatou's managed to show up. Team seven was at the house with Tanzuna and his family. Sasuke was studying the blond, shocked at the lack of life in the blond's features. Sasuke had seen the same look before in Itachi's features the night of the massacre. Did killing someone have this effect on people Sasuke wondered? It scared him to see the blond so depressed, it was something that wasn't supposed to happen.

A shriek was heard outside the house and the two jounin went running. The scene before them wasn't pleasant. Akihiko was on the ground crying, clutching the bloody remains that used to be his arm. Sakura was next to the boy trying to stop the bleeding, a yard away was Zabuza and next to him was a silent but saddened Haku. Naruto was the last out of the house, grim faced but ready for battle.

"Idiot boy, serves him right for attacking without thinking," Zabuza said, leaning on his sword, wet with fresh blood.

"Haku," the mist-nin said getting the girls attention," listen closely, this is my final order for you, under no circumstance are you to help me in this fight; go with the blond boy, go to Konoha. I want you to live your life how you want it, not as a tool but as a person. This is my last order as your father, do you understand?"

Tears slid down Haku's cheeks as she looked at the man she had known as both family and mentor. Every fiber in her body wanted to deny the man that last order, but in her heart she knew she couldn't. Crying the girl slowly made her way towards the blond.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Zabuza asked shouldering his sword. Kakashi and Anko nodded, and if on some unheard cue, the three jonin went into battle. No jutsu were used, their battle being a contest of hard worked taijutsu and swordsmanship. Zabuza twisted and curved his blade with pure combination of ease and ferocity making the two Konoha-nin dance and weave while striking back at the swordsmen with kunai. For every one blow Zabuza made Anko and Kakashi made three.

Twirling his sword Zabuza swung low scoring a deep slice into Anko's sode. Kakashi was on the man the moment the blow was dealt and drove a kunai deep into Zabuza's back. Anko grunted at the pain but then pulled a move Naruto would be proud of, she gave a full charge and drove a pair of poisoned kunai into Zabuza's stomach right as Kakashi was delivering a flying kick to Zabuza's head, only to be blocked by the bulk of the nuke-nin's sword. Coughing up blood from the kunai Anko stabbed him with he nodded.

Swaying for a moment after another sudden assault, the ex-mist nin fell letting go of his sword. Haku was next to him in an instant, crying. Zabuza gave a cough stroking the girl's hair, saying nothing. All those present stood in silent memorial as Mamochi Zabuza passed from one world to the next. Quiet sobs filled the air and it was Naruto that had been the one to pull the girl into a hug, letting the emotion wrecked girl cry.

**XxXxXxX**

In the following week as Tanzuna finished his bridge, Haku found friends in Naruto, Ten-ten and Lee. Akihiko's ninja career was over, his arm permanently damaged. Sasuke and Sakura could only ponder what would happen to their team now. Neji kept to himself not caring about much, save for giving the occasionally glace to Haku. Gai and Kakashi had raided the documents from Gatou's office to see what they could find, and had distributed much of the stored money back into the village after having kept their share for the mission pay. Inari was smiling again much to everyone's relief. Naruto still wasn't back to his usually self, but Anko and Ten-ten promised they'd see to it that he did. Zabuza had been cremated save for his head for identification reasons.

The day finally came when the Konoha shinobi were to leave, and the entire village had come to see them off. It was a cheerful event for the most part and as the shinobi disappeared into the distance, the village agreed to name the bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in memory of the boy who had given the village their freedom back.

**XxXxXxX**

**OK done. Yeah I know I'm not good at fight scenes, but I am working on it. Haku is alive but life in Konoha may be not what she expects, especially when it comes to a certain thief in the night.**


	11. A Warm Welcome and a SemiNew Team

**Yup, here we go with another chapter. Little bit of a time skip here just so you know.**

**XxXxXxX**

Haku moved about her apartment putting up the final touches to make it feel like home. Home, while the whole concept still felt alien to her she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her new friends. Naruto and Anko had been rather protective of Haku the first week the brunette had been there, scaring off any troublemakers and keeping an interested Sasuke at bay. Haku's mind wandered to the green clad genin who had been there for the first few days, she had found him irresistibly charming despite his oddities.

A knock at her door broke Haku from her musings and she went to see whom it was. She was pleasantly surprised when both Naruto and Lee stood there smiling, a picnic basket between them. Haku smiled at her two friends, they had proved to be a much-welcomed constant in her life since Zabuza's death. She recalled the day at the Hokage's office, when she had admitted to being unable to fully remove the deadly venom from her master. He had wanted to die fighting as a ninja, not lying in a bed weak and unable to do anything. Haku thought of the boy Akihiko, who's career as a ninja was over but found herself unable to mourn the loss.

Haku giggled when Lee offered his arm to her and she took it with a smile, much to the green clad boy's pleasure. As the three made their way to the park Ten-ten and a slightly disgruntled Neji joined them. The young Hyuuga prodigy gave Lee a brief glare only to have the taijutsu user stick his tongue out in response causing Haku to giggle. So far Haku was slowly starting to enjoy her again.

**XxXxXxX**

"So we're all in agreement then?" the Hokage asked the four jonin instructors in front of him. Each gave a nod, Kakashi and Anko sharing a look for a brief moment.

"Well then if that is all then you are dismissed, I believe Naruto organized a little get together with the rest of your teams to make Haku feel more welcome here," the old Sarutobi stated with a smile while looking into his personalized crystal ball in which all could see at the particular moment. Kakashi and Anko smiled at the scene in which Naruto was telling Haku of several of his successful pranking exploits, which seemed to be getting several laughs from not only Haku, but the other genin as well.

"Naruto seems to have a knack for bringing the best out of people," Asuma stated the jonin made their was to the park where their students where.

"True," Kakashi agreed," his skills as a ninja are just as good."

Asuma and Kurenai stared in surprise as Kakashi admittance. Anko gave a sad smile as she explained how Naruto had taken down a majority of Gato's mercenary group and his hand in the initial fight with Zabuza. Kakashi filled the two in on Naruto's and Anko's frequent training and the many times Naruto had single handedly bested Team Seven due to Anko's training. Gai admitted that it scared him just a little that Naruto was picking up Anko's assassination methods so quickly. Anko admitted that it was an amazing feat as well and chalked it up to the academies lack of interest in Naruto that possibly made them overlook the blond's natural talent. Kakashi stated that Naruto's file explained that the blond tended to lean towards more of the traditional methods and that his knack for pranks and traps made up for his disinterest in jutsus.

**XxXxXxX**

"Doroboo no Kage?" Haku inquired while looking at Kiba who was currently feeding Akamaru a piece of chicken.

"Yeah," Kiba responded," guys crazy skilled. He's been a legend for about five years now. Nobody's seen him except for Hinata's dad and even then the guy managed to escape."

"Indeed,' Shino added looking at the bugs on his hand. He like the other genin was filling Haku in on the events around the village, and the subject of the elusive thief had come up.

"What about that other guy?" Choji asked, referring to the white clad ninja, who had become notorious for catching thieves and leaving them bound and gagged for other ninja to pick up.

"Who?" Naruto asked feigning confusion knowing full well of his nightly rival and her graceful figure. Suppressing a perverted giggle Naruto half-listened to Ino describe Tsuki no Hikari Kage to the rest of the group.

Fishing for some more food in the picnic basket Naruto gave a small flirtatious whistle to Anko as the jonin showed up earning a bop on the head from both Ino and Sakura. Of course Anko retaliated by insinuating that she and Naruto had an intimate relationship and that Naruto was well equipped for pleasing a woman. This caused Hinata to pass out and made Kiba sputter with jealousy. Ino and Sakura looked horrified while Naruto and Anko's erupted with laughter. As the four jonin joined their students Haku suddenly wondered if this was what a family was like.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto and Haku had spent the morning shopping for cloths at the stores that usually welcomed Naruto. The owner's were pleased to see their kindness to the boy was paying off has he was brought what promised to be a returning customer. As the two chatted Haku noticed the mixed stares that her blond companion got. When asked he told her it was a personal matter of some importance and refused to say anything else. Looking at the sun Naruto noticed it was about time for them to go and meet Anko and Kakashi for their test with the rest of the newly formed Team Seven. It took Naruto and Haku a few minutes to return home to drop off their purchased items and meet with the teammates.

Sasuke looked between Naruto and Haku who smiled. Sakura was sulking because she knew she didn't have a chance with Sasuke now that Haku was on their team. Looking at Naruto Sakura was relived that the blond was back to his mostly normal self. It was another twenty minutes before Kakashi and Anko arrived. The test was simple: get either of the bells that Kakashi and Anko had. Naruto's smile never left his face as his teammates went into hiding. Naruto simply stared at Kakashi and at the exact same moment, both pulled an arm back into their pouches and produced a familiar orange book.

"What? It's a good series," Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders at Kakashi's curious expression. Kakshi gave an approving nod before Naruto disappeared into the woods, book in hand. It was several minutes before a cold chill crept across the field. Kakashi's senses went into high alert immediately, looking around he noticed frost building upon the ground and the plants.

'_An ice user, impressive,'_ Kakashi thought as several senbon needles grazed his leg while one embedded itself into his shoulder. Cursing for not reacting soon enough Kakashi put his book away as a hail of kunai and shuriken came flying at him. Kakashi gave a small smile; Naruto and Haku were teaming up against him and were complimenting each other's styles. Naruto came bursting out of the ground with a poisoned kunai aimed for Kakashi's leg. While the jonin's refined reflexes saved him from getting a gash he wasn't quick enough and received a small cut. Haku was on him as quick as could be with several small ice projectiles in motion towards the jonin.

Kakashi was barely able to dodge the icy projectiles when he noticed that his reflexes were slowing down. Suppressing a laugh at the realization of the fact that Naruto had nailed him with a quick acting paralyzer Kakashi went into the offensive, or tried to as the two genin teamed up on him causing him to block and dance around while they tried to grab the bell hanging on his pouch.

Anko was having an easier time with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura hadn't proved much as Anko had taken the girl down with a simple genjutsu. Sasuke was proving to be a little better, but not up to the standard Anko had Naruto performing at. Every time Sasuke did something Anko would hit him, hard. It had been twenty minutes already and Anko was hardly sweating, unlike Sasuke who was leaning against a tree with labored breathing. Anko was disappointed, Naruto had been able to last an hour and a half at the pace she had Sasuke going at, and she let the Uchiha know that. The glare Anko received made her laugh, he was so much fun to tease.

The jingle of a bell made Anko turn and grin at the two genin behind her. That's when she noticed that Naruto and Haku each had a bell. Quickly reaching down Anko swore, she had gotten careless and had allowed Naruto to sneak up on her and take her bell. Shaking her head Anko smiled, she had defiantly taught the blond well. As Anko woke Sakura up while the other three genin went to where Kakashi was waiting Anko wondered how well their team would fare in later missions.

**XxXxXxX**

**And there ya go, a longer chapter to make up for the lack of a proper update for the past several months. And yes, Haku does have a slight crush on Lee in case you missed it.**


	12. Trouble, Musings, and Preparation

**Right, here's another chapter for you guys in the Kung Fu Action Theatre.**

**XxXxXxX**

It was midnight as Doroboo made his way across the village towards the Hokage's office. It was quiet out in the village and few people were still awake. As the legendary thief made his way through the shadows he knew he was being followed. Taking a moment to see whom, the black clad ninja discovered that several Anbu were tailing him as well as a few Inuzuka.

'_Well crap," _Doroboo thought as he slipped into the shadow's to change his direction. Pulling out several pellets Doroboo picked up his pace towards his destination. Mentally swearing at the presence of more Anbu Doroboo did the only thing he could, he created a mass of Kage Bushins and had them disperse into the village. At the sight of his pursuers split up to catch what could be the original, Doroboo kept moving until he came to what he could only swear at again. Ibiki and several Anbu stood waiting for him at the Hokage's office.

Launching several explosive gas mixtures at the now surrounding group Doroboo disappeared into the darkness as Anbu dropped like flies from the potency of the gases. Breathing hard Doroboo broke into a chakra-induced run creating groups of shadow clones at random intervals while trying to find his nearest safe house. Pain erupted in his shoulder as a kunai found its mark, taking a brief look back he noticed that he was now being tailed by Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma. Running his hands through a series of familiar seals Doroboo cast a dome of darkness across the area. More clones were made and scattered into the village while the original Doroboo and the darkness disappeared a minute later reveling an injured Naruto in its wake.

**XxXxXxX**

Silence reigned in the Hokages office as the aged Sarutobi listened to the reports given by those in fit enough condition to do so. Almost twenty veteran Anbu had been admitted to the hospital due to poison induced comas. Those in the lab were trying to find the proper mixture of antidotes to purge the chemicals from the down Anbu. Currently Kakashi was giving his report.

"This is no ordinary thief we're dealing with,' Kakashi was saying," He used two forbidden jutsu's, one of which was being tossed around like candy at a party. I haven't seen such reserves or stamina since Sensei was alive." The last part was taken in silent agreement, as it was well know that the fourth Hokage had been one of the most powerful ninja of his time.

"He has a high tolerance to pain as well," Asuma stated," this Doroboo character took a kunai to the shoulder and didn't even flinch or even slow for that matter. Unfortunately he didn't leave a blood trail and left the kunai he was hit with in the shoulder of the genin Uzamaki Naruto and that was after he somehow managed to clean and sanitize the blood off of it." Murmurs went through the room as concern and respect for the blond grew.

"Guy's got a knack for poison, the snakes I had left with Ibiki were completely paralyzed and they're the type that are immune to almost all known type's of poisons," Anko stated causing those present to go into slight shock. It was a well-known fact that the snake's Anko summoned were highly resilient to a large verity of things.

"I see, this has been a most enlightening night. It brings to question why our shadowy friend didn't use lethal poison when he easily could have, and why he is still even here in the village," the Hokage stated earning confused stares at the last comment.

"Ever since the blast that destroyed my office I had a video surveillance running twenty-four seven to prevent such an incident from happening again. Upon viewing the recorded footage it seems that this Dorobbo no Kage has been leaving old and valuable text's and scrolls here in my office," Hiruzen stated getting a collective shock from those present.

"I am interested as to why a thief would leave behind such valuable material when it would be far more valuable to sell it off to rival villages," the elderly man stated with a small frown, wishing he had the answer.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto rubbed his shoulder as he made his was to Ichiraku's. Slightly bummed about being out on two days rest Naruto decided that it was probably a good idea since he didn't want another encounter with Ibike and the Anbu again for a while. Either way it would give him time to come up with a better strategy when dealing with the elder ninja. Inhaling a large whiff as he entered the small eatery Naruto was glad he still had Teuchi and Ayame to go to for food.

After some playful banter with the owner and his daughter and several bowls of ramen later Naruto was on his way to meet his team. It didn't take long for the blond to reach his destination; the constant whine of Sakura could be heard by most of the ninja of Konoha with the right training. Naruto arrive to a seen in which Sakura was begging Anko to teach her something obviously beyond the pink haired girls abilities. Shaking his head Naruto snuck up behind Sakura and expertly taped a sign reading "Kick me" on the girls back much to the amusement of Anko and Sasuke.

As Naruto watched Sakura continually get beaten by Haku, Naruto wondered if there would be a chance for his alter ego to actually meet with the Hokage. His original plan was to leave a scroll in the old ninja's office requesting a meeting between the two but Naruto couldn't figure a way in which the two of them could meet alone. He could always always act as a messenger and personally tell the aged Hokage, but there was a risk of his loyalty being questioned. Yawning Naruto decided there was time in which to figure it out, for now he'd just concentrate on surviving.

**XxXxXxX**

Tsuki moved about the night with relative ease, her byakugan active to give her an advanced warning of oncoming opponents. Coming to a momentary halt Tsuki noticed a certain whiskered blond moving about the streets. Frowning she wondered what her crush was doing out this late at night. Curiosity got the best of the white clad girl and she started stalking the boy as he made his was through the streets and alleyways.

"Nice night, isn't it," a voice asked beside her. Tsuki immediately spun around into a defensive stance, her eyes locking onto the notorious Doroboo No Kage. Both kages looked at each other, neither making a move. The black clad ninja nodded once, before disappearing in a poof of smoke leaving a confused Tsuki in its wake. The masked heiress stood in place for several minutes with her bloodline active waiting for her counterpart to attack, but nothing happened. Slowly Tsuki started moving again, this time towards the Hyuuga compound, her nerves on edge. Somehow her rival had managed to appear next to her unnoticed, which was no small feat considering that the byukugan was active at the time. She would have to ask her father if there were any jutsu's that could allow one to go undetected by the byukugan.

In the street Naruto smiled as his clone's memory came back to him. So far he was glad he had decided to learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu from the forbidden scroll, it was proving to be an invaluable asset. As he made his way towards his home Naruto wondered if allowing his rival to see him on the street was a good idea. Deciding to finish his route home by rooftop Naruto gave a graceful jump and was soon moving with the grace of his counterpart. Looking around Naruto noticed that the Anbu were still out in force, he'd have to be careful next time. Next time, he'd have to take the tunnels to his destination.

**XxXxXxX**

**Meh, that's it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Later all.**


	13. Just Another Day in Konoha

**More fun then a barrel of drunken monkeys.**

**I don't own Naruto or any related characters. **

**XxXxXxX**

A relaxed Naruto stared across the table at a sweating Inoichi, The two had just finished the yearly three hour session to check on Naruto's mental stability. Inoichi was shocked to find that Naruto's mental defenses were twice as hard to pass this time then in the past. Wiping the sweat from his forehead the elder Yamanaka nodded his approval to Ibiki letting the interrogator know that Naruto was fit for active duty. It wasn't until after Naruto left that Inoichi spoke.

"His mental defenses have defiantly improved since last year, as if it wasn't hard enough to get past them already," Inoichi stated drinking some water," I guess after spending a few sessions with you will do that." Inoichi continued looking at Ibiki.

"No doubt Anko's been putting him through hell for training from what I saw. From the looks of it Naruto is now aware of the Kyuubi though no contact has been made between then two," Inoichi said looking at Naruto's folder before adding," He's hiding something and from the looks of it it's along the line's of his own personal training methods. On an interesting note it seems that he's discovered a bit about our white clad ninja, seeing as he…_tipped_ me off about her being a Hyuuga."

Ibiki nodded writing in his own notes for the folder. The two men continued to talk and share information about the boy for several minutes. Until a knock on the door from Anko let them know that Sasuke was ready for his session, which caused Ibiki to smile, while Sasuke would refuse to let Inoichi do a mind walk on him, Ibiki had no problem breaking through the Uchiha's mental barriers. After all, he had learned from the best Konoha had to offer, one Yamanaka Inoichi.

**XxXxXxX**

Haku walked about the village looking for the market district, frowning she wondered once again how she ended up front of the Hokages office. Sighing she headed off unaware that Neji was stalking her. Weaving through the villagers Haku noticed several curious stares from the scattered ninja she came across, they weren't threatening in anyway. More then once she had to ask for directions to the market, and when she finally found her desired location she was shocked to see the size of the market. It was larger then she would have imagined for one belonging to a ninja village.

Feeling more then a bit lost Haku wandered the market looking for the area were she could purchase the various herbs she needed for her medicines. It took several minutes for her to locate the stalls where the herbs were sold but when she did Haku was amazed at the variety that was for sale. After several minutes of going through the variety and making her first happy purchase of the day Haku turned and literally ran right into Hinata who, like Haku, was purchasing herbs that day. Herbs were scattered to the ground as the two girls fought to reorient themselves from the initial daze. Haku apologized profusely while Hinata smiled and helped the confused girl collect her herbs. Both girls were oblivious to the hate filled eyes that followed them.

**XxXxXxX**

After having finished his session with Inoichi, Naruto had gone to one of the open training grounds to train. Currently he was juggling eight kunai while balancing on a large ball. For the most part people had a tendency to leave him alone while he trained, save for today. Today a trio of academy student's who had snuck out off class to find something more 'exciting' as their leader had so put it was observing him.

"He doesn't look like much Konohamaru," whispered a pigtailed girl to a scarf-wearing boy.

"Don't underestimate him, Moegi, he beat the Uchiha with no problem in a spar yesterday," the boy known as Konohamaru replied.

"We shouldn't be here," a boy with glasses sniffed," you know what Ebisu-sensai says about following this guy."

"But Naruto saved my grand-pa's life Udon," Konohamaru replied," So Ebisu-sensai can't be right about him."

"Ebisu can't be right about who?" a new voice questioned. The three students froze, knowing fully well who was behind them. Slowly turning the three turned to see Iruka standing over them with Naruto standing next to him.

"Sensai we, we were just um...um…," Konohamaru stuttered trying to think of a good lie. Iruka shook his head knowing full well what the three had been doing, since Naruto had told him or the little group via kage bushin. It was funny actually; Naruto had his own little following dispite the protests of Ebisu. As Iruke took the three-wayward academy students from the field both Naruto's and his supplies dispersed leaving an empty field save for the now departing shadow that was the Doroboo no Kage.

**XxXxXxX**

It was night out when Ibiki finally came out of his office. Once again Sasuke had proved an easy session to do, a little prodding here and there had gotten the boy to spill years worth of withheld emotions. Ibiki looked at the boy's folder and wondered why Sasuke and Naruto were so different. Where Sasuke was withdrawn Naruto was open, where Sasuke clung to hate Naruto was more forgiving. The list went on, the most obvious was Naruto's ability to improvise in any situation where Sasuke was limited to what he knew. Closing the folder and looking up Ibiki stopped dead in his tracks, sitting on a roof looking right back at him was possibly one of the most wanted people in Konoha, the Doroboo No Kage. It suddenly dawn on Ibiki that the usual sounds of the village at this time of night were missing, so were the villagers that came with it. Realizing the situation Ibiki quickly dispersed the illusion and sent a signal out to the surrounding Anbu, letting them know that Doroboo was active again.

In a matter of minutes all available Anbu and Jonin were on high alert for the notorious thief that had been making fools of them. From the shadow's Doroboo laughed to himself before disappearing into the darkness below. He didn't need a map or light to navigate the tunnels of Konoha, he had them memorized, that and the unusual jutsu he had picked up that allowed him to see in the pitch-blackness of the tunnels. Picking up the scroll stuffed satchel Doroboo made his way through the darkness to the Hokages office.

It had been almost two months since his encounter with his rival in the tunnels and he wondered why she hadn't returned. Not that he was complaining but it would be a minor problem if she returned, it would be a bigger problem if Hiashi remembered about the tunnels and let the Hokage know about it. Doroboo figured he had about half of the tunnels explored, as they were as extensive as the village was large. More then once had Doroboo come across the final resting places of several clans, native and foreign alike.

It was an hour before Doroboo came to the familiar entrance of the Hokages tower, taking an extra precaution before entering he placed the entire building under a dome of darkness as he weaved through it by memory before coming to the hokages office. Before the darkness dissipated Doroboo did one last jutsu, an area wide genjutsu and slipped into the street as Uzamaki Naruto before heading towards Ichiraku's for a late dinner. Naruto chuckled as a felt the genjutsu being dispersed leaving a confused Ibiki as he walked passed. By morning Mizuki would find himself a guest in Ibiki's interrogation cells thanks to the evidence left by the notorious Doroboo no Kage.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well I know that's not much of a chapter but I hope I gave something for you guys to work with for awhile. Late mates. **


	14. Betrayls Beginning and Secret's Started

**Here we go, another chapter. Anyone who wants some pre-chapter banter next chapter give me a holler. And yes as many people have PM'ed me and told me that Haku is a guy, I have taken Liberties and made him a girl.**

**XxXxXxX**

It was early evening as Ibiki made his way through the streets of Konoha, folder in hand and frown in place. Ninja and civilian alike steered clear of the scowling interrogator, the civilians out of fear and the ninja out of memory of the last time Ibiki had stalked the streets with a scowl. They knew some poor soul was going to feel the brunt of Ibiki's anger and most likely it would be the Anbu. If anyone where able to get the gruff man to say why he was angry they would find out that it was because of Danzo, who for some reason had started trying to gain power within Konoha's Anbu with the excuse that the Anbu's lack of results with the Doroboo no Kage proved that a stronger tactical mind was needed for capturing the thief.

Ibiki held a small amount of satisfaction about one thing these days, and that was in regards to the very thing that had been plaguing him for almost six months, the Doroboo no Kage. For whatever reason the shadowed thief had made it a point of dropping evidence right into Ibiki's lap about not only Danzo and his still active Root, but also news about several rival villages. That brought Ibiki to his current predicament, if Konoha was getting such ready stream information, who was to say that the other villages weren't also getting the same information or even real information at that? To top things off the Doroboo no Kage had been getting better at evading the regular Anbu patrols and the with the thief's liberal usage of Kage Bushin that he made made, it was like he had the reserves of a demon. Still the meeting with Jiraiya later would hopefully result in a plan that would put an end to the madness.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was morning as the green clad trio made their daily run through the village. Despite the trio having done the run for nearly a month the villagers still hadn't come to terms with it. Proof of this was made daily by the numerous complaints made to the Hokage every morning. These complaints were thrown out and the villagers were told to deal with it. Even though it was still early in the morning village gossip had spread like wildfire at the news of Mizuki having been arrested in his home the night before on charges of treason and little else was known by the civilian populace, the ninja all knew as Ibiki had made sure to rip every secret from the traitors head. As the three made their run Naruto kept asking Gai a variety of questions on taijutsu and which style was either weaker or stronger then another.

After making his departure from the green glad fighter Naruto headed off to meet up with Haku and join the rest of their team who, by now were angry enough to skin someone alive. It took Naruto almost forty minutes to find Haku as she was training with team eight. The scene to which the blond walked into was an odd mix of funny and pathetic as Kiba was cursing loudly due to being frozen to the ground from the waist down. Haku and Hinata were talking while Shino was keeping his distance from both girls by standing next to Kurenai who was taking notes of what apparently a spar between Kiba and Haku. Naruto slowly made his way over to where Haku and Hinata were still remembering the slap Hinata had given him. After a few nervous minutes and a proper explanation as to why he was there both Naruto and Haku were off though Naruto was unaware of the jealous stare that Hinata was giving Haku as they left.

Finding team seven was easy enough, Sakura's screaming at Kakashi could literally be heard a good hundred yards away. Naruto could only shake his head at the pink haired girls actions, she didn't understand what it truly meant to be a ninja. Looking at Sasuke the blond could only wonder how much of a threat the last Uchiha would become later; Naruto could feel it as much as he could feel the Kyuubi's waking anger in his stomach and both feelings made him afraid. Their training started off easily enough with Haku sparring with Sakura and Naruto sparring with Sasuke, it wasn't until twenty minutes in that Sasuke started giving into his anger and started trying to inflict permanent wounds on Naruto.

The first thing that Sasuke had done was attack with a fire jutsu with several kunai launched after it which Naruto had promptly dodged and countered with a medium grade stink pellet which caused Sasuke to pull out several more kunai and throw them at Naruto's vitals. Being as well trained as he was Naruto deflected the kunai and countered with a well placed kick to Sasuke's jaw after closing the distance faster then Sasuke could react. It went on for all of fifteen minutes of Sasuke attacking and Naruto countering. It ended when Naruto used a kawarmi to get behind Sasuke and hit a nerve causing the Uchiha to hit the ground with a grunt.

Sakura started screaming at how Naruto had fought dirty and was reminded that all ninja fight dirty, even those in Konoha. Sasuke was left on the ground to cool off as Naruto said that mobility would return naturally after a few minutes and true to his word Sasuke 's mobility returned shortly. It happened suddenly when Naruto's back was turned to Sasuke when he drove the kunai into Naruto's back. Sasuke was not prepared for the chill and rapidly growing ice that suddenly covered his body nor was he prepared for the Anbu in Kakashi to resurface as said jonin's fist came in contact with Sasukes head. Sakura could only stare in horror at what had been done. The events of the day would repeat itself in time to come.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Doroboo stretched as he felt the last of his wound heal, everything seemed to heal faster lately and he couldn't tell if it was him or the Kyuubi's doing. Either way it was a blessing, a faster heal rate meant less time in the hospital. Removing his mask as he entered his library beneath the village Naruto set about to doing one of his favorite pass times: seals. The library was full of book and scroll on seals, surprisingly enough there was several Uzumaki family scrolls filled with all sorts of seals and how to work them. It filed him with a sense of pride, knowing that his family had a history of being seal masters. The time passed quickly as Naruto indulged himself to his content and was unaware of someone else enter his sanctuary.

"Following in your parents footsteps I see," an older cockier voice said causing Naruto to jump and launch a volley of kunai and shuriken at the voice only to find out that it was Jiraiya as the sannin blocked the projectiles easily.

"Damn it sensei don't sneak up on me like that," Naruto said with a sigh of relief much to the master spy's pleasure. "So what brings you here, I thought you said you wouldn't come here?"

" Well gaki lets start with someone we both know, the Hokage," Jiriaya began as he pulled out a pipe and lit it," sensei's getting pressured by the council to put out a kill on sight order for you."

"Shit," the blond muttered causing the elder man to nod.

"Exactly, we need to get him to understand that you're not a threat gaki," Jiriaya said taking a puff of his pipe," I may have let it slip that I could arrange a meeting between the two of you. The old man was more then happy to see it happen on the condition that Ibiki be present. He wants Ibiki to know your no threat to the village."

"That's good enough I guess," the blond said after a moment of silence," I like Ibiki, so I'm fine with him being. When do I meet with them?"

As the two made plans of what was to happen neither would expect the downside of the otherwise perfect meeting.

**XxXxXxX**

**Yeah, I know it took me long enough to do this chapter. I've some mild writers block recently. And yes for those who have actually been reading the manga and for those who haven't the Uzumaki clan were known for being seal masters. The entire village was and it was in fact Kushina who taught Minato a great deal of the seals that he knew. Go figure.**


	15. Watching, Discoveries, and a Problem

**ATTENTION: Unconstructive Flaming has been known to cause retardation in posters and can cause the brain to implode in on itself do to the shame it brings. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the plate of nacho's next to me.**

**XxXxXxX**

Tsuki sat atop one of the many water towers of Konoha and listened to the chatter of its people. The talk of the village as of late was of Sasuke's imprisonment due to an unprovoked attack on a fellow ninja. It wasn't revealed who the other ninja was but somehow people knew it was Naruto, there was already talk of finishing what Sasuke started by many of the older ninja and villagers. Those that had made attempts to do so already had either been arrested by Anbu or had been sent to the hospital by several veteran ninja who wouldn't stand for having one of their own attacked.

Tsuki herself had already taken down several ninja and civilians with a destructive strike to one or more of the more important chakra points in their bodies. Satisfaction filled her with each crippling blow she gave them, Hyuuga heiress or not she would not let some ignorant person threaten her love's life. Byakugan watched village and populace as well as for any threat that might come her way. A hand absently rubbed a fresh shoulder wound not more then a day old. Despite her help to the village Tsuki was discovering that to them she was a treat that needed to be dealt with. It was getting harder to lie to both Kurenai and her father for the continued and unexplainable wounds that continued to appear.

With a quick movement from her perch Tsuki made her way across the village roofs and she eventually found herself back at the entrance to the caverns she had so blindly followed her prey into. Better judgment told her not to enter while uncontrolled curiosity begged her to enter the darkened domain that had belonged to the Doroboo no Kage for so long. The two sides battled each other for several minutes until her curiosity won and Tsuki soon found herself entering the darkened depths below Konoha intent on finding out what secrets lay beneath.

**XxXxXxX**

Ibiki stared long and hard at Sasuke as the young teen coward in the corner of the room in an attempt to get away from the master interrogator's mental torture. The interrogation had started off with Sasuke yelling at Ibiki about how he was a Uchiha and how Ibiki was beneath him, that was when Ibiki started attacking Sasuke's defenses and easily started breaking into the young boy's mind. It had been easy for Ibiki to break Sasuke's pride and pull out the feelings of inferiority to Itachi. It was then that the scarred Anbu captain discovered that he could destroy everything Sasuke had as a defence just by mentioning Itachi, and that's exactly what he did. Ibiki made Sasuke understand that he would always be inferiour to Itachi and nothing sort of proper training and ridicules amounts of hard work would make Sasuke stronger and that was if Sasuke was ever deemed capable of being a ninja. Knocking on the cell door Ibiki let the Anbu guarding know that Sasukes six hours were up.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto mulled about the library that was his sanctuary, here he could lose himself to the peace and quiet and not have to have either of his masks on. Pulling a particularly large scroll from one of the nearby piles Naruto went to reading it in what was now his favorite desk. Opening the scroll he was confused as it started off as a list of names, opening up further he discovered it wasn't a list of names but rather a family tree. Reading it with mild curiosity Naruto was surprised to find that the clan members listed all lived particularly long lives. As he read further and further in two clan names kept coming up more and more: Senju and Uzumaki.

The more Naruto read into the scroll the more marriages he saw between the two clans. Excitement welled up in Naruto as he got towards the middle of the scroll and came to a surprising shock when he found that Konoha's own Senju Tsunade's mother was an Uzumaki from the now extinct village of Whirlpool. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest as he looked at the last lines of those mentioned in the large family scroll. Quivering fingers and steady eyes followed line after line until they stopped at one name that made him catch his breath. Eye's and fingers lingered on a name he'd never hoped of dreaming to know.

"Uzumaki Kushina," he breathed in a hushed whisper," mother of Uzumaki Naruto." Breathing came hard to him as his vision blurred and hot tears started to flow down his cheeks. Happiness and sadness warred inside of Naruto as he cried for the first time he could remember of in his thirteen years of life. He cried for nearly an hour before rolling the scroll up and sealing it away, not wanting to loose the only evidence he had of what he could call a family.

Naruto felt truly tired as he made his way through the tunnels of Konoha as the infamous Doroboo no Kage. In the pitch black of the tunnels Doroboo was untraceable even to the Byakugan. Here he truly was one with the darkness. Even in the tunnels he was careful to keep himself covered and masked as he was unaware of anyone else that might be traveling the darkened tunnels and he really didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone in detail as to why he was crawling around beneath Konoha in such a way. Both of Konoha's shadows came close to passing each other in those tunnels and were unaware as to how close they had come.

**XxXxXxX**

Anko often wondered what it would be like to have children and having Naruto as a student had brought an urge that she never knew she had. The desire to be close to someone and just give it all up. Currently Naruto was meditating while Haku was reading a scroll on a new technique. Sakura was looking between her teammates in a defeated manner the event with Sasuke having woken something in her.

It was relatively quiet until Naruto started grunting and a quick look revealed that the blond was seemingly fighting something. The feeling started out weakly and grew becoming fouler with each passing second. Whiskers grew, canines lengthened and red globs of foul chakra began to lump and form on Naruto;s body. Red eye's opened and mouth opened in agony. Immediately recognizing the foulness of the kyuubi's chakra Anko moved between Naruto and her other students like a river the re chakra blew out of Naruto hot, visible and scorching everything next to it.

"**GE**t **aW**ay f**RO**m **ME!," **Naruto screamed as the red chakra lashed out and latched onto Anko's arm causing it to not only burn but poison as well. Sakura stared in shocked horror, unable to move because of the foul chakra. Haku hesitated at first but then began to encase Naruto in ice, which melted nearly as fast as it formed. Fear rose in Haku's chest and she made the Ice thicker and denser the she had ever done before around the area's where the red chakra escaped. Steam still rose from the ice that nearly covered all of Naruto body and glowed and angry red.

It ended as quickly as it started as the fox's chakra suddenly receded back into Naruto's body leaving a stunned team and a panicked teacher. The only thing that could be heard was Naruto's labored breathing and the sound of the forest around them. It wasn't until Jiriaya appeared with Ibiki and several Anbu did Anko fully realize just how potent and powerful Naruto's brief battle with t he kyuubi was. As Haku removed the ice Ibiki wasted no time asking questions. Taking a look at the exhausted Naruto Ibiki knew that what answers he got would be what he would be looking for.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting here. See ya all next time.**


	16. The Mind Walk With An Answer

**Here's another chapter for you guys hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**XxXxXxX**

It was quiet in the hospital room were Naruto laid comatose and unmoving while his rhythmic breathing providing the only proof of his being alive. Chakra absorption seals covered Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra continued to not only to seep out but also lash out at anyone who got too close. Jirayia had not left Naruto's side since his initial arrival and had stayed to not only check the seal, but to make sure nothing happened to his student. Inochi and Ibiki stood silently as Jirayia checked the seal for anything that should not be present. After an hour of looking and going over numerous notes Jirayia finally shook his head.

"The seal is in perfect condition as far as I can tell, Miniato and Kushina's notes explained the seal in perfect detail as it is and I can find nothing wrong," the sannin said never taking his eyes of the restrained blond.

"Guess is my turn then," Inochi said taking a seat next to Naruto, " We'll find out what happened from the inside." With a few seals Inochi slumped over letting the other two men know that he was now treading in one of the most dangerous minds of Konoha.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura unconsciously rubbed her arms as she sat in the interrogation room with Anko and Haku. This was one of the last places she thought she would see as a genin. The interrogation itself had been short and to the point, Ibiki had made sure of it. The image of Naruto surrounded by the foul red chakra still lingered in the forefront of her mind and the feeling of the foul entity still clung to her like a damp chill that she couldn't shake, though the shock of Naruto being the host of one of the most powerful biju still numbed her to the core. Of all the years that she knew Naruto nothing could had prepared her for that truth for in all of her time around him he had never shown any sign of what the demon was known for. Naruto was anything but the Kyuubi, he was nothing like the legendary beast.

Haku sat in wonder of her blond teammate who by all means had a life that was possibly far worse then hers. Zabuza had told her the stories of the jinkuriki and how their horrible their lives were due to being treated like things less then human, less then a masters much needed tool. The ice user could not think of a single reason to fear Naruto save the potential danger the legendary beast made if ever let out.

"So tell me what you thing about the situation and how we should deal with it," Anko said breaking the two girls out of their thoughts.

**XxXxXxX**

Inochi wasn't prepared for the sudden change in Naruto's mental landscape, as it had always been reminisce of a giant sewer. The now war torn battlefield of a destroyed Konoha greeted the veteran mind walker in what could only be described as carnage. Hundreds of bodies littered the landscape and the only uniqueness about them was the fact that all of them were Naruto. Suddenly shivering at the chill that shouldn't have been there Inochi started walking towards what could only be the source of the destruction. Looking at each faux Naruto Inochi started noticing a variety of differences among them. For each orange clad Naruto that laid dead another shadow covered Naruto lay next to him.

"It's almost like he's fighting himself," Inochi mused to himself before coming to a dead stop because of a small group of mixed Naruto's. The group was small and made up of six of the blond, three in orange and three in shadow. The small group was apparently holding a small conversation. "So where do we stand at the moment," asked one of the shadowed Naruto's.

"Just about dead even," answered on of the orange clad Narutos," though I have located what's interfering with the fourths seal." Inochi's eyes narrowed as the Orange Naruto continued. "Seems someone planted a mental parasite on the foxes cage giving the beast a greater control out here." Taking a detour as not to interfere with Naruto's mental defenses Inochi looked for the one place where Naruto's consciousness would be amongst the chaos. Moving about the ruins Inochi felt as though the shadows were watching him.

"It's dangerous to be here right now," a voice called out behind him. Turning Inochi's eyes widened as he laid sights on none other then the Doroboo no Kage. "Relax I'm on your side," the infamous shadow said, "Besides, this is my mind so you can't really throw me out."

"Naruto," Inochi asked slightly taken aback, "This doesn't make any sense, how is all this happening?"

"There's a parasite on the kyuubi's cage acting as an antenna boosting the bastards mental offence and I can't remove it and hold the kyuubi off at the same time," Doroboo replied, " though I suppose you'll be telling Ibiki about me being who I am."

"Who you are will come later," Inochi said," First thing we need to do is get that thing out of your mind."

"Sounds like a plan, I can make a couple more of me in here to deal with the parasite while you help me push the kyuubi back into his pen," Doroboo replied moving past Inochi towards a large red spire. Sighing Inochi could only shack his head, wondering not for the first time how Naruto had not snapped and killed everyone yet. As the two ninja made their way through the carnage Inochi noticed globs of orange and shadow take shape and join them. The two walked in silence out of the corner of his eye Inochi saw the barest of a red haired woman but every time he turned to look she was gone.

"Who's the woman with the red hair," Inochi asked several moments later after catching a better glimpse of the woman.

"Dunno." Doroboo replied," she doesn't say much when I see her, neither does the fourth for that matter."

"The fourth….Hokage," the mind walker asked hesitantly. At the theifs nod Inochi continued," Amazing, he must have left part of himself in here incase of a problem with the seal."

"Probably," Naruto said," I'm thinking the woman's another seal master who helped him with the sealing process, I just think something as powerful as the Kyuubi would require more then one person to do so."

"More then one person," Inochi whispered stopping dead in his tracks his eyes widening. "Kushina," he said, "I'm sure of it, Uzimaki Kushina, the woman in here is Kushina, and she was the only other seal master in Konoha at the time of the Kyuubi attack." Doroboo didn't stop already knowing of his heritage, but know having a face to the name pleased him. Running after Doroboo, Inochi noticed the area was becoming crystallized around them.

"Tread carefully," Doroboo said," While the parasite is boosting the foxes power it's also fighting for dominance in here. It's a base thing this parasite, it seems it was made to erase things while trying to dominate the fox itself. If I lose whoever put this thing in here wins, though I doubt the fox will be broken so easily, the crystal spire in here is his defense after all."

Inochi nodded as he looked at the crystal tower with the now obvious parasitic growth on it. Odd growths of crystal pierced parasitic growth that cracked and grew out of the landscape. The ghost like figures of the fourth hokage and Kushina danced around the landscape growing in strength and solidity as mind-walker and thief grew closer to the now humanoid parasite in front of the crystalline tower.

"How oddly ingenious," Inochi said looking at the currently faceless parasite," your parasite is actually a copy of another persons awareness. It's just taken a long time for it to break through your defenses. Judging by the amount of force this thing is exerting I'd say we're dealing with one of Danzo's people."

"Figures," Doroboo muttered," that bastard has always been trying to get be under his thumb. Would you believe he has a capture or kill order on both identities of me? Guess if he can't have me alive he'd have me dead. Well let's get this started, I'm pulling all of my defenses' here to deal with the parasite while we deal with the fox." Looking around Inochi saw that an army of a thousand strong made up of orange and shadowed Naruto's stood around them all armed for battle.

A rumble grew around them as the parasite roared and ripped itself out of the crystalline ground to attack the clone army. Pulling Inochi with him Naruto headed into the crystal tower. While the outside of the structure was large enough to hold an entire village it was entirely hollow on the inside only large enough to hold the great beast that resided in Naruto. Shouting could be heard as genin and master mind walker entered the great chamber, and to Inochi's surprise standing before the Kyuubi were both Kushina and Minato.

"H-h-hokage-sama," Inochi stuttered out catching the attention of both souls and enraged spirit.

"**Hmph, so you've finally arrived boy. Can't say I'm pleased to see my current and former host's here at the same time, but it makes for interesting conversation," **the kyuubi rumbled.

**XxXxXxX**

**Yeah, that's it for this chapter. See ya later peeps.**


	17. Vague Legends and Forgotten Family

**Yo. I know it's been awhile but I've been busy with classes. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxX**

"Current and former….host's…" Inochi repeated with a frown not understanding what the Kyuubi meant and missing the saddened look that Minato and Kushina shared.

"Current and former…"Naruto repeated looking over at the redheaded woman. Naruto's eye's closed for a moment in understanding of what was now a growing picture of his family's legacy.

"**Hmmph, so you understand then boy," **the kyuubi growled, it's hot breath rolling over them like a dead heat drawing the attention of the ninja back to it. **" Then understand that I do not wish to be here, or anywhere, for that matter. I want the blissful rest that is oblivion."**

"Oblivion?" Inochi questioned," I'd have thought you'd want to be free to roam and destroy things as you have before."

"**I might have, perhaps in times past. But being sealed away in several generations of both Senjuu and Uzimaki my rage has been tempered and my mind calmed,"** the bijuu replied eyeing the elder Yamanaka,**" but there was a time before the Sage formed these bodies and ripped us apart from the maddening union we have been forced to live as."**

"The Sage of the Six Paths? I don't understand why would he do that…" Inochi started before Kushina interrupted him.

"Balance," the elder Uzimaki said finally speaking," and arrogance. He was given a gift by the gods. Power and knowledge beyond mortal comprehension, he gave us chakra, a lost art for many centuries. In his arrogance he attempted to create what only the gods themselves could wholly do."

"Life," Naruto said catching on. "He wanted to create life."

"**He was not entirely successful," **the kyubbi finished, **"he could fashion a body easily enough, but there was one thing he could not create. The only thing that the gods themselves are capable of."**

"A soul," the fourth hokage stated, looking at the giant beast. At the nod from the beast Inochi could only gawk at the situation. Here they were, holding a conversation in the mind of a genin with two deceased ninja and what was known to be a usually rampaging beast.

"**Indeed, but how do you create something that already exist's," **The nine tailed beast question and then answered, **"you don't. You merely untangle that which was forced together and forgotten and help them regain their minds."**

"I don't…follow…," Inochi managed to get out before the crystalline structure shuddered and cracked, the parasite outside screaming in agony as it was slowly being stripped away by Naruto's mental clones.

"**Pathetic fool of a man," **the Kyuubi growled ,**"thinking to break the mind of one such as yours. He does not realize the danger it possesses. If he thought to succeed and failed your village would not survive the destructive aftermath of your broken mind even without my help." **Inochi eyes went wide with terror at the implications. A mentally broken jinchuriki would not possess the ability to hold back the destructive power of a bijuu, no matter how few tails it possessed or what seals where placed upon the host.

"Why am I not surprised at the fact that that one eyed gimp of a fossil would try something like this," Kushina pouted with a huff causing both Minato and the Kyuubi to snort in amusement. Naruto only shrugged when Inochi looked at him.

"**In short, Yamanka, we bijuu have existed before the era of ninja in forms more to our liking and in places of our choosing. We existed separately, and for a time we existed as one maddened creature before our father the Sage separated us as we are now. But I tire of this trivial conversation;" **The Kyuubi stated,**" I cannot leave this crystalline cage if I wished to, though it is better then the previous dwelling I resided in. Would that I could rid that infernal parasite myself. Be gone then, my container and I will soon need to sleep deeply if the damage is to be undone."**

Inochi found himself unable to answer as he was forcibly ejected back into his own body with the impression that both the Fourth Hokage and his wife were now helping their son forcibly remove the mental parasite. When the elder Yanamaka found himself back in full control of his own senses he found to a great shock that he was in forced restraints in a bed next to Naruto and that is was nearly a day and a half later then when he had began his mind jutsu. The wooden restraints keeping him in place with Ibiki staring at him told him enough to know what had happened.

The mental back feed from the Kyuubi had probably been spoken through his own body and now Inoichi had to fill in the rest. Ibiki's own curious stare at the mind walker was proof enough that only so much was heard on his end. It was only a few minutes before the old Hokage came into the room and Inochi began to debrief the two on what he had seen and heard. If the report were to be believed, there would soon be enough evidence against Danzo for execution. The area involving the Kyuubi, or any of the bijuu was hard to swallow. But what vague references the tailed beast made gave warrant to have the Hokage give an order to have every library, bookstore, and private collection of old historic tomes and scrolls in the village to be brought together for any clue to be found of what had been said by the great beast.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Deep within the mountains of Fire Country, near the boarder to the north running along The Wind Country lie a series of old caves inhabited by a remnant of several believed to be dead clans. Sharingan eyes studied each other in caution and discipline. Itachi could not slay those around him, knowing full well he could not win against those as skilled as he. A clan of forgotten masters far superior then those killed by the traitor of Konoha, a clan who still knew of the name of a traitor and welcomed him in with caution and deadly skill.

Kisame, twitched uncomfortably, small beads of cold sweat rolling down his neck. The thought of more living Uchiha more skilled then his partner held the usually battle happy nuke-nin in place. The handful of red heads that the shark skinned man had seen had put him on a cold sweat, the furiousness of their fighting style and the large array of seals that made Samahade quiver in fear was something the man wanted to face.

"You expect me to believe what you have to," spoke the old woman currently in front of Itachi staring at the two traitors critically. Her red streaked now graying hair matching her still profound beauty. "I see no reason why I should, save for the fact that the Kyuubi is not running rampant around the world as we speak. Though I wish to see my grand child, I do not see it being a wise move at the time. The winds will tell us when the time is right for those of us forgotten to reveal ourselves, you can tell your old monkey what I have said. For now, you two go do what needs to be done; be careful peace seekers and be wary of shadows without masters."

Kisame flinched at the sudden assault of sunlight on his eyes, it took several moments for him to realize, after his eyes had adjusted properly, that they now stood at the base of the mountain the had spent a week traveling into to find the hidden village. With a grunt he followed his silent partner to go contact their multi-bodied leader and report on the false information they had received about still living members of the Uchiha and Uzamaki clans.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's….it for this chapter. I know I know, not what you guys were expecting for an update after what? Two and a half years of silence? I'm sorry, but personal life and work made it difficult to rekindle my muse. I'll try to get back to getting at least a chapter a month for one of the fics I'm working on, but no promises.**


End file.
